


untuk hidup satu hari lagi

by bungamatahari



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: contains suicidal thought, gatau absurd
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari
Summary: tapi, yang aku tahu, kamu harus tetap hidup.
Relationships: Katagami Yuushi/Nakatani Hyuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	untuk hidup satu hari lagi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Produce 101 Japan milik Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd dan CJ E&M  
\- Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
\- Ditulis sambil mendengarkan Tabako - Koresawa
> 
> .... gatau sumpah random banget tetiba kepikiran plot ini pas lagi bengong. maafkan aku ;;

_[Kamu baik-baik saja?]_

Jika sekarang adalah beberapa bulan lalu, mungkin pesan sesingkat itu yang Yuushi butuhkan. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan meluluhkan hatinya, membuat ia mengais harapan di antara puing-puing keputusasaannya, lalu kembali menghadapi dunia luar sekaligus si pengirim pesan sebagai titisan matahari. Mungkin itu yang akan dilakukannya.

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika tidak baru sekarang Hyuga mengirim pesan.

_[Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sampai begini. Kukira ….]_

Yuushi tidak membaca kata-kata selanjutnya. Rangkaian kata itu hanya lewat di matanya tanpa menjadi satu makna yang berarti. Padahal ia tahu, Hyuga tidak bersalah. Hyuga tidak perlu mengirim pesan berisi permintaan maaf sepanjang tiga layar. Hyuga hanya mengejar kebahagiaan dan masa depannya, dua hal yang tidak Yuushi miliki. Jadi Hyuga tidak salah jika tidak ada nama Katagami Yuushi dalam daftarnya.

Tapi, saat pesan Hyuga datang dengan terlambat seperti ini, ada sedikit rasa egois yang muncul dalam hati Yuushi. _Bagaimana kalau memang Hyuga yang salah? Apa aku bisa jadi lebih lega kalau meletakkan kesalahan pada Hyuga?_

_Ah, tidak. _

Yuushi menggeleng, kembali membisikkan persuasi kepada hatinya sendiri, _aku yang salah. _Toh ia tak pernah mengatakan betapa ia merasa gagal saat Hyuga menunjukkan _e-mail _dari agensi Korea itu. Ia tak pernah mengatakan pada Hyuga betapa hancurnya hatinya saat ia melihat punggung Hyuga menghilang di antara kerumunan bandara. Ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ada satu sisi hatinya yang tidak ingin mengetahui kegiatan Hyuga di sana.

Yuushi hanya menunjukkan sisi lain yang turut bahagia, turut tertawa, menepuk bahu Hyuga sambil mengatakan selamat. Bukan berarti ia tidak tulus melakukannya. Tentu saja ada kebahagiaan yang menyusup ke dalam salah satu sudut hatinya, seperti panah tipis mentari yang menembus awan musim dingin, murni tanpa kepura-puraan. Tapi tetap saja ….

Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin Yuushi tega memperlihatkan rasa sakit hatinya, saat senyum Hyuga yang paling cerah adalah saat Hyuga berceloteh panjang tentang mimpinya yang tinggal selangkah lagi? Yuushi juga tidak bisa berdusta kalau ia ingin melihat senyum itu selamanya.

_[Hei, Yuushi? Kamu pasti sudah membaca pesanku, ‘kan?]_

Satu pesan datang lagi. Satu helaan napas lagi sebagai respons.

_Shunya, ya. Pasti Shunya. _Pasti Shunya yang mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang Yuushi kepada Hyuga. Yuushi jadi menyesal memenuhi ajakan Shunya untuk makan berdua hari itu. Sekarang sulit sekali mencari waktu senggang untuk berkumpul, entah berlima dengan Masahiko dan Takumi atau berempat dengan Tatsutoshi. Hyuga jelas sulit dicari karena terbatas negara. Masahiko juga sudah kembali sibuk menampilkan _dance_-nya di berbagai _event. _Tatsutoshi terlalu jauh di Okinawa. Apalagi Takumi, sudah pasti sibuk mempersiapkan _tour _bersama JO1. Hanya Shunya yang baru saja menyelesaikan skripsinya yang memiliki waktu luang.

Tapi, saat Shunya bertemu dengan Yuushi, ada binar yang tak biasa di matanya. Binar kebahagiaan.

Seperti binar mata Hyuga hari itu, yang lebih terlihat seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

_Selamat tinggal untuk dirimu yang payah, Yuushi. Lihatlah, semua temanmu sudah berlari jauh di depanmu._

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu bergaung di kepala Yuushi.

_[Yuushi, kumohon. Balas pesanku.]_

Saat itu, sebelum Shunya sempat menceritakan alasan kenapa ia begitu bahagia, matanya terlanjur menangkap hal yang lain. Hal yang tak seharusnya Shunya lihat. Hal yang beberapa bulan ini sudah mati-matian Yuushi rahasiakan.

Entahlah, rasanya Yuushi sudah memakai baju berlengan panjang hari itu. Harusnya ia lebih teliti saat mengangkat gelas di hadapan Shunya. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-ati agar pergelangan tangannya tidak tersingkap. _Harusnya … tidak ada yang tahu …._

Sudahlah. Berapa kali pun ia memikirkan _harusnya, harusnya, _dan_ harusnya, _toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Shunya sudah terlanjur tahu. Bahkan sekarang Hyuga pun pasti mendengar kabar ini dari Shunya. Mungkin karena Yuushi belum membalas pesan Shunya seharian. Padahal ia tahu, sejak itu Shunya menjadi terlalu khawatir dan mengirim pesan setiap hari hanya untuk memastikan Yuushi baik-baik saja. Hari ini, setelah tidak mendapat balasan, mungkin Shunya langsung melapor pada Hyuga. _Astaga, bodohnya._

_Tapi jika ada yang lebih bodoh, tentu saja itu adalah diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku malah menyeret Shunya dan Hyuga ke dalam masalahku sendiri? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kabar gembira yang akan dikatakan Shunya saat itu. Lalu, aku yakin Hyuga juga sedang melalui banyak kesulitan sebagai trainee agensi Korea. Sebelum Hyuga pergi, dia juga sudah terlalu banyak menyelamatkanku. Apa aku belum cukup merepotkannya?_

Mata Yuushi tertuju pada garis-garis acak di tangannya. _Mungkin harusnya aku menulis sesuatu di sana. Sampah, kegagalan, tidak berguna, benalu …._

Kali ini ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Nama Hyuga tertera di layar.

Yuushi bahkan bisa membayangkan raut khawatir Hyuga yang terus berbisik _angkatlah _di seberang sana.

Lagi-lagi, rasa bersalah menyergap. Sungguh, Yuushi merasa ia tidak pantas menjadi objek kekhawatiran Hyuga. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, yang Yuushi ingat adalah wajah ceria Hyuga saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. Senyum Hyuga dengan gigi berantakannya yang sekarang sudah dirapikan. Wajah dengan paras riang yang kekanakan, bukan jenis senyuman Yuushi yang kadang ia sendiri tidak tahu asli atau palsu. Yuushi sudah melihat bagaimana wajah riang itu berubah menjadi cemas, takut, khawatir, sedih, kesal, cemberut, bahkan basah oleh air mata sekalipun.

Yuushi merasa tidak pantas menjadi alasan dari salah satunya.

Hyuga sudah membuat panggilan kedua. Jemari Yuushi tergerak, sedikit berhasrat untuk mengangkat telepon itu, lalu menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan betapa kosong hidup Yuushi saat ia sadar tidak ada pengorbanannya yang membuahkan sesuatu. Menceritakan betapa ia bahagia melihat teman-temannya tinggal mengulurkan tangan saja untuk meraih mimpi, tapi di sisi lain juga hancur berantakan karena Yuushi sendiri seakan hanya berdiri diam tanpa bisa melangkah ke mana-mana. Menceritakan betapa inginnya ia berada di sisi Hyuga sekarang.

_Ah, tapi jika aku melakukan itu, mungkin saja aku akan semakin merepotkannya. Aku tidak mungkin hanya membutuhkannya sekali ini saja. Bagaimana jika nanti-nanti aku malah jadi bergantung pada Hyuga dan meneleponnya setiap saat?_

Dengan itu, Yuushi menarik jari-jarinya kembali menjauhi ponsel. Suara getar ponselnya dibiarkan menyatu dengan suara hujan deras di luar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk di lantai yang semakin mendingin oleh cuaca dan _air conditioner _yang lupa dimatikan—lebih tepatnya ia sudah tak peduli pada apa pun di sekitarnya. Mencoba perlahan menarik diri dari dunia meski pada hal sesepele itu pun.

Yuushi menengadah, memandang langit-langit kamar dan keputusannya yang ia gantungkan di sana.

Ponselnya masih bergetar, seakan berusaha berulang kali mendistraksi Yuushi. _Baiklah, wahai ponsel, sekarang mari coba pikirkan tentangmu. Nanti siapa yang akan membukamu pertama kali saat kamu tinggal menjadi kenangan? Apa saja yang akan orang-orang temukan? Tapi ponselku kan membutuhkan kata sandi untuk membuka kuncinya. Ah, hanya Hyuga yang tahu …. _

_Kira-kira kapan Hyuga pulang, ya._

Ah.

Bahkan hal seperti itu tetap tebersit dalam benaknya. Padahal, mungkin saja besok ia sudah tidak melihat pesan Hyuga lagi. Atau pesan Shunya. Atau bisa saja pesan Masahiko atau Tatsutoshi jika Shunya memutuskan untuk membocorkan ini lebih jauh. Toh, mungkin saja Yuushi sudah tidak melihat semua itu.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa saat tekadnya sudah nyaris bulat pun, ia masih menginginkan barang sedetik lagi berada di samping Hyuga?

Hyuga meneleponnya lagi. Yuushi tak lagi menghitung yang keberapa kali. Ia seakan ditelan oleh waktu hingga telepon itu berhenti dan hanya menyisakan _wallpaper _foto lima orang yang tertawa pada kamera.

Lalu, pesan Hyuga muncul kembali, menumpuk pesan-pesan di bawahnya yang entah dari siapa dan entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin banyak.

_[Aku sangat menyesal karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa.]_

_[Tapi, yang aku tahu, kamu harus tetap hidup.]_

Yuushi menghela napas, lalu berdiri.

Padahal butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan metode apa yang akan Yuushi pilih. Padahal ia sudah meluangkan waktu untuk diam-diam mempelajari simpul yang benar dari internet. Bagaimana bisa semuanya dirusak hanya dengan pesan yang dikirim melalui benang-benang tak kasat mata? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Yah, tapi mungkin hidup untuk satu hari lagi tidak buruk.

Maka Yuushi mengambil ponselnya, mengetik balasan.

_[Hei, tenang saja, aku masih hidup.]_

**Author's Note:**

> untuk kak yuushi,  
kak, aku tau kamu udah banyak hal yang kamu lakuin dan kamu korbanin buat meraih mimpimu jadi idol, jadi jangan pernah nyerah ya kak, ilysm <3


End file.
